


Homecoming

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Homecoming

"Headmaster," Harry said in a tone that conveyed the respect long due his one time nemesis.

"Mr. Potter," he said smoothly, "I admit to some surprise you answered my owl so quickly. Or are the rumors true that the Boy-Who-Lived has grown tired of the Ministry?"

Harry sighed. "I _am_ ready to come home to Hogwarts. Why did you offer me the position?"

"I've long desired you beneath me," Severus replied huskily, quirking his lips.

Harry's mouth gaped, and the Headmaster took immediate advantage, kissing him soundly.

"Will you accept the position?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry grinned and kissed him back.


End file.
